Someone to Count On
by erm31323
Summary: Written for the Hogwarts Fair on HPFC - Muggle!AU -Theo Nott's father is sent to prison and with no other relatives to stay with, Theo is sent to a children's home. There he finds a familiar and friendly face, however, not everyone is happy with their friendship. Facing things on their own is no easy feat either, until finally, someone who cares intervenes.


**A/N - This was written for the Hoopla game at the Hogwarts Fair on HPFC. It had to be either a Muggle!AU or a Pureblood being stripped of their magic for a day. I chose Muggle!AU.**

**Prompts used:**

**(song): Umbrella by Rihanna**

**(word): Lost **

**(character): Theo Nott**

**(pairing): Molly/Arthur **

**(genre): Friendship/Angst (must be both)**

**Rated T for swearing and references to child abuse.**

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Theo stared up at the house in front of him as he was led up the walk by the social worker, Miss Vance. It didn't look all that bad, but there was something foreboding about it all the same. Perhaps it was the reason he was here in the first place, Theo thought. Given the fact that his mother was dead and his father in prison, it was a rather logical thought.<p>

Theo still couldn't quite believe that he was here. Well, not here exactly, but in this situation all together. That his father was careless enough to get himself arrested was one thing; that had happened before. The fact that he hadn't been able to keep himself out of prison was quite another. A high-ranking member of Tom Riddle's organization with plenty of wealth behind him, he had always managed to escape that fate before. A wave of anger passed over Theo as he thought of the fact that Riddle hadn't attempted to save his father either. The thought that Mr. Malfoy, Riddle's right-hand man, had also been convicted, only made Theo feel marginally better about the entire thing.

Miss Vance gave him a small smile as she knocked on the front door. This wasn't a traditional children's home, it was for boys who couldn't seem to keep themselves out of trouble and apparently the only available placement for Theo at the moment.

Theo's eyes widened at the woman who answered the door. She looked like…a toad, a pink toad at that. Theo shook his head to clear it as the woman bestowed a smile on him that looked completely out of place on her face.

"This is Theo," Miss Vance said. "Theo, this is Ms. Umbridge." Theo nodded in greeting.

"Oh, well, I think there has been some mistake," Ms. Umbridge simpered. "I only take older children here." Theo's face reddened. He knew he was small for his age, short and scrawny, but he hated having people call attention to it.

"I'm fifteen," he snapped.

"Now, young man, I do hope that we're not going to have a problem with respect," Ms. Umbridge said. Theo scowled at her and he thought he saw something flash in her eyes for a moment before it was gone. Miss Vance squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"No, ma'am," he said, lowering his gaze.

"Very good," Ms. Umbridge replied and opened the door. "In you come."

Once they had entered the house and the door shut behind them, Theo's mouth dropped open in shock. The entire room they were in was covered in cats. Not real cats, although there were a couple of those, but decorative plates with kittens on them hung on the walls. There were cat figurines sitting on tables, a cat statue in one corner, even a planter in the shape of a cat's head on a table. Not to mention all the lace and doilies everywhere. This was a boys' home?

"Here you are Theo," Miss Vance said, passing him his small suitcase. "I'm sure you'll get along very well here. I'll see you in two weeks." And with that, she was gone.

"Well now, let's discuss the rules while I show you to your room, shall we?" Ms. Umbridge said and began to walk towards the stairs. The rules, of which there were many, seemed to focus on the boys staying away from her part of the house and doing chores and schoolwork. There was also a long list of things that were banned. Theo began to lose track of them all as they reached the top of the stairs and started down a corridor. Heads poked out of doors watching them as Ms. Umbridge continued talking. She led him to a door at the end of the hall and opened it.

Inside, there were three sets of bunk beds, along with two wardrobes shoved into the small available wall space that remained. Two boys sat on one of the beds across the room looking at something.

"Hem, hem," Ms. Umbridge said once they'd entered. The boys jumped and then stood immediately.

"Good evening Ms. Umbridge," they said in unison.

"Much better," she replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Be sure you improve next time."

"Yes, ma'am," they said together and Theo had to shake his head again.

"That is your bed over there," she said pointing a fat finger. It was a lower bunk, the sheets and blankets folded neatly at the end. "There should be a shelf in the wardrobe for your things. The loo is at the end of the hall and supper will be in one hour. I hope we won't have any problems Mr. Nott?"

"No ma'am," he replied. She nodded and left the room. Theo looked over at the other two boys, but they had resumed their conversation as soon as she left and ignored him.

Theo walked to his bed and set his suitcase on top of it. He looked down at the sheets. He had no idea how to make a bed; they had servants for that kind of thing at home. Before he could contemplate it for very long, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he found himself surrounded by four other boys.

"I think he's in the wrong place, Greg," one beefy boy said, an evil grin on his face. Theo looked around the room, but there were no other unmade beds and Ms. Umbridge had pointed to this one.

"Ms. Umbridge said-" Theo began, but he was interrupted by the boy called Greg, who was even bigger than the first one.

"Reckon he's even out of nappies, Vince?" Greg asked and all the other boys laughed. Theo colored again, realizing they were making fun of him.

"I don't know, why don't we check?" Vince replied, grabbing Theo's suitcase before he could stop them. Vince flicked open the clasps and all of Theo's clothes came tumbling out onto the floor.

"Well, look at this," Greg said picking up one of the shirts. "Rich boy too." Vince snickered. "What'd you do rich boy? Crash Mummy's sports car? Run up Daddy's credit card? Not polish the silver until it gleamed?"

"No, he wouldn't be polishing silver," Vince said. "They've got people to do that." The two boys moved closer to him as the rest in the room began rifling through his things, shoving clothes under their shirts or mattresses.

"Leave him alone," a new voice said, that sounded familiar for some reason. Everyone in the room froze and Greg and Vince whipped their heads around. Theo's eyes widened when he saw who it was, but an almost imperceptible shake of the newcomer's head forced Theo's expression back to neutral.

"Draco," Greg said, swallowing visibly. "I thought you were outside."

"Obviously," Draco sneered. He turned back to the other boys in the room. "Get out. And leave all his stuff." They quickly complied and soon Draco and Theo were alone in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Theo demanded when he was sure they were alone.

"Same as you I imagine," Draco replied.

"But, what about your mother?" Theo asked in confusion. A pained looked flashed across Draco's face and Theo was sorry he had asked.

"She didn't handle Father going to prison very well and had some kind of breakdown," Draco explained. "She's in, um, hospital." Theo nodded, understanding what Draco wasn't saying.

"What about your aunt?" Theo asked, trying not to shudder when he mentioned her.

"That psychotic bitch?" Draco snorted. "Thank god no one would let her take care of a kid." He paused. "I have another aunt." Theo looked at him in surprise.

"My mother hasn't spoken to her since before I was born," Draco said quietly. "I don't even know her last name." There was another silence before Draco seemed to recover himself. "What about you?"

"Some great-aunt on my mum's side came and stayed with me before my father's trial," Theo explained. "But she didn't want me permanently. I don't think they would have let her even if she had. She's ancient." Draco nodded.

"Here, put your stuff in the wardrobe," Draco said scooping up an armful of clothes and depositing them on the bed. "Then I'll help you make your bed." Theo gaped at him and Draco chuckled.

"How long have you _been_ here?" Theo asked.

"Almost a month," Draco replied. Theo knew that Mr. Malfoy's trial had been first of all those arrested. His father's solicitor had explained to him that if they could convict Mr. Malfoy, the court felt that the rest would be easy and so had started with him.

"What's it like?" Theo asked quietly as Draco helped him finish folding his clothes.

"Umbridge is a right bitch," he said. "Don't let her simpering appearance fool you. She can be downright vicious when she wants to be. Just keep your head down and do what she asks. And don't rise to her baiting. I've made that mistake one too many times." He grimaced and Theo wondered just what kind of punishment he was talking about. Theo stowed his things in the wardrobe and they finished with the bed and then sat down on it. Draco studied him for a few moments and then seemed to come to some decision. He got up and walked to the door.

"Cooper!" he yelled down the hall. A dark-haired boy hurried into the room. "Get your stuff, you're switching rooms with me."

"What? No!" the boy called Cooper insisted. Draco stepped closer to him.

"Excuse me?" he growled menacingly. The boy instantly backed away and came into the room, pulling clothes out of the wardrobe and then stripping the bunk above Theo's of sheets. He rolled it all into a ball and then left the room, returning a few minutes later with Draco's clothes and sheets, all neatly folded. Draco proceeded to put his clothes away and then make his own bed.

"What did you do that for?" Theo asked. While the two attended the same exclusive, private school and were friendly with each other given their fathers' association, Theo had never considered them friends. Draco ran in a completely different circle than Theo, one of which he was the ultimate ruler. Which was why Theo wasn't surprised that he had made himself the same here, even though it hadn't yet been a month. Draco sighed.

"Because if I hadn't, they would have eaten you alive," he said. "No one will touch you if they think you're under my protection."

"I don't need your help," Theo snapped, immediately bristling at the insinuation that he couldn't take care of himself. Draco raised an eyebrow. Theo let out a noise of frustration.

"Fine, I look like a twelve year-old," he said. "I get it."

"Twelve?" Draco snorted. "Isn't that a little generous?" Theo scowled at him, but smiled seconds later. Draco laughed.

The two became nearly inseparable after that. Umbridge seemed to watch them very closely, but they gave her no reason to punish them. There were moves toward Theo by some of the other boys from time to time, but Draco made it more than clear that were anyone to do anything to him, they would answer to Draco. The rest of the boys seemed to resent it, but they left Theo alone all the same.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was late summer and Draco and Theo were outside weeding the flower beds. They had nearly finished and Theo lay down on his back in the grass, closing his eyes against the brightness of the sun.

"Do you think he'll get them out?" Theo asked. Draco didn't have to question him to know who he was talking about.

"I don't know," he said. "I heard a rumor that Riddle got hurt in that raid. That's why he hasn't done anything because he's still trying to recover." Theo turned his head and opened one eye.

"He got shot?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure, exactly," he said. "But something must have happened to him or I don't think they would have gone to prison in the first place." Theo went silent and Draco joined him on the grass.

"My father wants me to join," Theo said quietly. "Once I finish school or maybe even before."

"Mine too," Draco replied.

"I don't think I want to," Theo admitted. Draco didn't say anything and when Theo turned to look at him, he had his jaw clenched very hard and his hands were in fists. Theo looked away until Draco composed himself.

"I don't think I'll have a choice," Draco finally said, his voice flat.

"I'm not sure I will either," Theo whispered.

"Sometimes, I think it might be better if my father stayed in prison," Draco continued, so quietly Theo barely heard him.

"Yeah," he agreed and they fell silent once again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When school began in the fall, Draco and Theo were sent to the public high school along with the rest of the boys from the home. It was loud, confusing and extremely difficult for Theo. He had grown a bit over the summer, but not enough to be the same size as the rest of his peers. He was picked on, teased and taunted the entire day and by the time he arrived at his last class, the only one he and Draco shared, Theo had a cut on one cheek, his shirt was ripped and his backpack was missing. Draco took one look at him and fury washed over his face.

"Who did it?" he demanded.

"Draco, I don't even know," Theo said wearily. "There was more than one incident and they didn't exactly introduce themselves first. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." But the way Draco's jaw set, Theo knew that Draco had no intention of forgetting it.

The next day, Draco was miraculously in all of Theo's classes. When Theo asked him about it, he just smirked and said that names sometimes had their advantages. Theo merely shook his head and laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As September wore on, however, things were not going as smoothly at the home. Umbridge continually accused Theo of various small crimes. As denying it never got him anywhere and usually made the punishment worse, Theo simply said nothing. Extra chores and writing lines were the extent of the punishments so far and both Theo and Draco knew that he was being set up, but neither could ever catch anyone at it.

"It's Greg and Vince, I know it," Draco said again, pacing in their room.

"I'm sure it is," Theo said, rolling his shoulders to try and rid them of the soreness. Umbridge had made him dig a hole in the back garden, ostensibly to plant a new tree. Once, he'd finished, however, she had decided that she wanted the tree somewhere else and made him fill in the first hole and dig another. This continued until Theo had dug up nearly the entire lawn. "But we haven't been able to prove it."

"They've got to screw up soon," Draco said in exasperation. "They're not that smart." Theo snorted.

"Come on," he said. "It's supper and I'm starved." Draco smiled and the two headed for the kitchen.

Umbridge was standing at the head of the table when they entered which wasn't a good sign. Normally, she waited for all the boys to assemble at the table and then made her entrance, forcing them all to stand as one until she sat down herself. And she looked positively gleeful, which also didn't bode well.

Draco and Theo looked at each other warily before making their way to their places. Umbridge smiled sweetly at them and Theo's heart dropped to his stomach. He snuck a glance around the table. A few of the other boys looked nervous, obviously not knowing what was going on any more than Theo did. A few looked smug, however and Theo swallowed thickly, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest.

Vince and Greg were the last to arrive and as soon as they did, Umbridge nodded to them. Theo swore in his head.

"Now that we're all here," Umbridge said. "I am sorry to report that someone has made a most grievous decision." She sighed dramatically. "It appears that one of you has decided that I do not deserve the money I work so very hard for by caring for you boys and has stolen it from my room." The silence was deafening. Umbridge put her hands behind her back and began to walk slowly around the table.

"Now, as I know that all of you are here because you have, unfortunately, lacked the upbringing and discipline in your lives to make you into responsible members of society, I have decided, out of the goodness of my heart, to extend you a bit a leeway," she paused and smiled at all of them. Theo felt bile rise in this throat at the look on her face. "If the perpetrator confesses immediately, then I will temper your punishment accordingly."

"However, if Mr. Filch," here she nodded to the man near the kitchen door who cooked for them and did repairs around the house, "has to search your rooms, well, I can promise that whoever has done this will regret it."

No one in the room spoke and Umbridge's grin grew wider with each passing second. Theo glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye, but his friend looked just as helpless as Theo felt. When several minutes had past and no one said anything, Umbridge shook her head in disappointment.

"I had hoped it would not come to this," she sighed. "Mr. Filch, if you please."

"With pleasure, madam," he said with a bow. They all remained standing, hands clasped behind their backs as Filch disappeared upstairs. They could hear the thud of his boots and noises which Theo could only assume was the turning over of mattresses. Not nearly long enough time had passed for him to search every room before he returned with a paper sack in his hand.

"Found it," he said. "Just as you suspected." He handed the sack to Umbridge who looked inside and pulled out a handful of money. She shook her head.

"And for the rest of the boys' benefit, Mr. Filch," she said. "Just where did you find this?"

"Under Nott's mattress," Filch said with relish. Although he was not particularly surprised, Theo's head shot up just the same.

"No!" he exclaimed, knowing it was futile to protest. "It wasn't me."

"Then how do you explain finding this under your mattress, Mr. Nott?" Umbridge asked in surprise.

"Anyone could have put it there," he protested. "I was outside all afternoon."

"True," Umbridge replied, tapping her finger against her chin. "But as I recall, Mr. Malfoy was in your room all afternoon. So unless you are accusing your friend of doing this, then I'm not sure who could have, as he surely would have seen them." Theo said nothing.

"Well then," she said. "I believe we have our answer. Mr. Filch, if you would escort Mr. Nott to the cellar."

"Or course madam," Filch said and stepped forward to grab Theo's arm. Theo looked at Draco to give him a reassuring smile, but Draco's face was horrified. Theo had no time to try and figure that out as Filch towed him toward the stairs at the back of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Draco called. "Stop! It was me. I did it!" Theo's brow furrowed.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge said, her face a mask of surprise, her eyes triumphant.

"Yes," Draco said. "I hid the sack under Theo's mattress so no one would know it was me."

"No, Draco," Theo insisted. He wasn't sure why Draco was trying to take his punishment, but he was sure it had something to do with the grimace he had seen on Draco's face when Theo had first arrived. Theo turned toward Umbridge.

"It wasn't Draco," he said.

"My, my, isn't this sweet," she said. "The two of you trying to take the blame for the other. Maybe it was both of you then?"

"No!" Theo insisted. "Draco had nothing to do with it. It was me."

"No," Draco said. "Theo don't."

"It doesn't matter Draco," Theo said. Umbridge nodded to Filch who continued pulling Theo towards the stairs. Draco lunged after them, but at a look from Umbridge he was restrained by Greg and Vince.

"Take him upstairs boys," she said handing another boy a large key. "And lock him in. Mr. Filch will be back shortly to serve you your dinner. I'm afraid you'll have to eat without me tonight." The last thing Theo heard before Filch pulled him down the stairs was Draco screaming his name.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Theo slowly rose to consciousness and gasped at the flare of pain. Everything hurt. He held as still as possible, a whimper escaping his lips.

"It's okay," a soft voice said and Theo looked up at saw Draco looking down at him.

"Hurts," Theo whispered.

"I know," Draco said sadly. Theo couldn't keep his eyes open and let the blackness take him again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When he woke the second time, he was alone and in no less pain. He managed to look around the room and knew that it wasn't his bedroom. It was too small for one thing and there was only one bed. He wasn't sure where he was, but it wasn't cold like the cellar had been. He had no idea how long he'd been here or what time of day it was. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about it and slept once more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Theo," a voice said quietly. "Wake up."

"Draco?" Theo mumbled.

"Here drink this," Draco said. He gingerly raised Theo's head and tipped the glass of water to his lips. Theo cried out in pain when he lay back down. Draco swore.

"Do you remember anything?" Draco asked. Theo squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to remember. He opened them and looked at Draco instead.

"Your eye," Theo said. It was black and partially swollen shut.

"Courtesy of Goyle," Draco explained. "It's nothing." They were quiet for a minute.

"How bad is it?" Theo asked. Draco's grimace was enough of an answer. Not that Theo really expected anything less given as much pain as he was in.

"We have to tell someone," Theo said. "She can't do this."

"Won't matter," Draco replied. "You're not supposed to see your social worker for two weeks. If you're not healed by then, Umbridge will call and tell her you're sick. Then, Umbridge will deny everything and there won't be any marks left to show. No one else will back you up because they're too afraid they'll be next. Trust me."

"You will," Theo protested.

"Of course I would," Draco said. "But it still won't matter since I accused her this summer and no one believed me. They'll just think we're in on it together." Theo curled into a ball, despite the pain it caused him. He just wanted to go home. He didn't even try to stop the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"I swear Theo, when you're better, we're getting out of here," Draco said fiercely. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." Theo sniffled and smiled wanly up at his friend. For some crazy reason he believed him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Three weeks later, Theo could finally function normally, although his knee still hurt from time to time. When Miss Vance came to see him, he dutifully reported that everything was going fine and that he had simply hurt his knee playing football with the other boys at school. She had looked at him strangely, but left all the same.

That night, Draco woke him from a sound sleep and held a finger to his lips. Theo crept out of bed and grabbed his rucksack that he had packed earlier that night. They snuck down the stairs and past a sleeping Filch, who was supposed to watch the house at night, but often fell asleep just after midnight. Getting out was the tricky part. There was an alarm on the door and Umbridge and Filch were the only ones with the code. Still Draco thought that if they could sprint fast enough to the park just up the street, they could lose themselves in the woods that bordered it and be through and into the next neighborhood before Umbridge could call the police.

Looking at Theo, Draco counted out a silent three before wrenching the door open and running outside, the alarm instantly blaring. Theo was right on his heels and the two of them ran faster than they ever had before. Theo's knee was throbbing, but he didn't stop, just continued to follow Draco until they reached the safety of the trees. He could hear Umbridge's shrieks and Filch's shouts in the distance, but knew the adults would have to go back to the house and determine who was missing before the police could be called.

They slowed once they reached the trees, but didn't stop until they were through. They hid behind a shed in someone's back garden, panting for breath. Theo grimaced as his knee popped.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "You?" Draco grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They ended up in London. They hid a lot the first few weeks, not knowing just how long or hard social services would look for them. Theo suggested going to their fathers' solicitors, but Draco didn't think that was a good idea. Even if their story was believed, they were still minors, still wards of the court and they would just be sent somewhere else; somewhere that might be even worse.

Theo was beginning to worry, as it was getting colder and staying warm at night was getting more difficult. They avoided most shelters as there were too many questions asked by well-meaning people. Sometimes though, too hungry to worry about it, they broke down and went to one.

The closer it got to Christmas, the easier food and money were to come by. Occupied shoppers, laden with bags didn't usually notice an extra tug at their handbag or pocket. Theo felt horrible doing it, but there were days that he and Draco couldn't find any kind of odd jobs to do in exchange for food or money and so they resorted to pickpocketing. He wondered just what their fathers would think of them now.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, as they huddled together under a blanket that Draco had found in a large rubbish bin outside a hotel. It only had a couple of burn holes in it.

"Just thinking what my dear old dad would say if he saw us right now," Theo said, a bitter edge to his voice. Draco was quiet.

"I'm sorry Theo," he said after a while. "I just wanted to get us out of there, I didn't really think about what we'd do after."

"It's not your fault," Theo said. He leaned his head back on the brick wall they sat against. Draco had become like his brother. He couldn't really stay angry at him. And besides, it _wasn't_ his fault.

There was a noise at the end of the alley and both Draco and Theo froze. They peeked around the rubbish bin that they were sitting next to and saw two policemen standing at the mouth of the alley. Draco swore under his breath and they both looked around the alley, Theo swearing again. There was no other way out.

"Just stay still, maybe they'll leave," Draco breathed into Theo's ear. He nodded silently. But the police moved further into the alley. Draco and Theo made themselves as small as they could and tried to hide under the blanket, but it was only a matter of minutes before they were discovered.

"What do we have here?" one of the men asked as he pulled off the blanket. "Are you boys lost?"

"No sir," Theo said politely.

"Runaways," his partner guessed.

"No sir," Draco insisted. "We're eighteen." The second looked at them skeptically and Theo nearly rolled his eyes. No one even believed he was _sixteen_.

"What's your name son?" the first asked.

"Greg," Draco said immediately. "Greg Cooper."

"And you," the second said looking at Theo.

"Vince," Theo said at a loss for a surname.

"Vince what?" the policeman asked.

"Vince," he looked around wildly. "Vince Water…bin." Draco hung his head.

"Well, Vince Waterbin," the second man said with a chuckle. "I think you two better come with us." Draco looked at Theo, determination of his face. Theo wondered what he was up to. Draco stood and Theo followed.

"Look officers, we were just messing with our parents," he said. "We got in trouble for something and we got mad, so we ran off. We were planning on going home right before you found us, I swear."

"You two are brothers," the first man said clearly disbelieving. Theo couldn't blame him. They looked absolutely nothing alike.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

"And where do you two live?" the second asked. Draco gave them the name of a neighborhood and Theo nearly smacked him. Spending two months on the run did not lend itself to being from an upscale neighborhood.

"Okay boys, enough," the first said clearly irritated. "Let's go and we'll figure out just where you belong." He grabbed Draco's arm and before the other could grab Theo, Draco swung out with his fist and connected with the second's jaw. He staggered backwards.

"Run Theo!" Draco yelled. Theo hesitated. "Go, now!" Draco struggled with the first policemen. "I'll catch up!" Finally Theo rushed from the alley, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He had the advantage of speed and size, as he could dart into small spaces easily. Soon, he heard the pounding of feet behind him slow and then disappear altogether. Theo hid in the tunnel in the playpark, tears running down his face at having abandoned Draco.

The next few days, Theo stayed put, hoping that somehow Draco would get away and find him. His stomach growled ferociously, but Theo refused to give in to it. He ate the half a sandwich and drank the water that was in his rucksack, but never ventured out to find anything else.

Finally after the fourth day, Theo accepted that Draco wasn't coming. That night, he sat in the tunnel, tears running down his cheeks at the thought that he had failed his friend, his brother. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. Now, he was alone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Molly Weasley hurried toward the magic shop where she was supposed to meet her husband. Honestly he spent more time in that store every time they came shopping than any other. Ostensibly buying gifts for the children for Christmas, but Molly knew better. He spent more on himself there than anyone else. She shook her head fondly. She supposed there were worse obsessions to have.

She had managed to finish the rest of her shopping on her small budget, even with the growing number of children they were caring for. The boy that had arrived just a few days ago was a bit of a puzzle, as he refused to speak to anyone. She hoped he would like what she'd gotten.

"Arthur," Molly called as she stepped inside. She found her husband in the very back of the store admiring a rather large trunk full of tricks. "Come on dear, we've got to get home." It took her a few minutes to pull him from the display, but they were soon outside once more.

"Let me carry some of those," Arthur said, taking most of the bags from his wife and then kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"A man needs an excuse to kiss his pretty wife?" he returned. She colored and swatted his arm playfully. They walked down the crowded pavement, chatting with each other before Molly felt a small tug on her arm. She looked down in confusion and saw that her handbag was moving. Turning back she saw a boy look at her in surprise before darting off through the crowd. Molly immediately moved to follow him.

"Molly?" Arthur said in confusion before he chased after his wife.

The boy was quick, but when he darted into an alley with no exit, Molly and Arthur managed to catch up to him. He looked like a scared rabbit, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them and the mouth of the alley beyond.

"What happened?" Arthur panted.

"I think he was trying to steal my purse," Molly replied, breathing heavily herself.

"I-I'm sorry," the boy said. "I didn't get anything, I swear. Just, just let me go. Please."

"It's all right son," Arthur said gently. The boy began to shiver.

"Oh Arthur, he's frozen through," Molly said. "Give me that jumper I bought for Ron." Arthur pulled it from the bag and handed it to Molly. She slowly approached the boy who skittered backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "I just want to give you this."

"Wh-why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you're cold," she said simply. He stared at the jumper in her hand for a few seconds before snatching it and quickly pulling it on.

"Th-thank you," he said. Molly smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. The boy shook his head violently. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any," he said.

"You're out here all alone?" she asked.

"No, erm, my brother, he, he's coming back for me," the boy insisted. The entire time she had been talking to him, Molly had slowly been moving closer to the boy. She could tell he'd been on the streets for quite some time. The smell alone would have sufficed, but he was so thin and had that haunted, exhausted look about him.

"My name is Molly," she said. "What's yours?" He stared at her for a moment and she was sure that he was either not going to answer or give her a false name.

"Th-Theo," he whispered and somehow, Molly knew he was telling the truth. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Theo. This is my husband Arthur," Molly said. "Let us get you something to eat." Theo glanced back and forth between the two of them and swallowed nervously, but then he nodded. He followed them out of the alley and while neither Molly nor Arthur tried to keep him with them, he followed all the same. They stopped a small café with tables outside and Arthur went in to get the boy some food.

Theo stared at the woman across from him. She had a kind face and so far, she hadn't tried to force him to do anything he didn't want to. The jumper was too big for him, but it was warm. She hadn't even yelled at him for trying to steal her wallet. And now they were buying him food. Still, Theo was wary.

When the man brought back the fish and chips, Theo ate ravenously. Draco had always been much better at getting food and money than Theo was. The thought of his friend sent a pang through Theo and he stopped eating.

"Is it all right?" Arthur asked in concern. "I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"No, it's fine," Theo said, his appetite gone.

"We could get you something else," Molly said. "What about some ice cream?"

"No thank you," Theo replied. "Thank you for the food, but I need to go." He took off the jumper and handed to her.

"Keep it," Molly said putting a hand on his arm. He flinched and she let go of him. "Theo," she said. "I know you said you were waiting for your brother, but I don't think that's true is it?"

"Yes, it is," Theo insisted defiantly.

"Arthur and I, we take in children that don't have anywhere else to go," she said. "We're a bit crowded right now, but there's always room for one more."

"No," Theo said, backing way immediately, memories of what had happened to him at the boy's home washing over him.

"It's all right," Molly soothed. "We won't force you." Theo began to shake and not from the cold. The pain and despair he had felt while down in the cellar with Umbridge and then after Draco had been taken by the police returned in full force. He wrapped his arms around himself and squatted, curling himself into as small of a ball as he could. He rocked back and forth, hiding his face in his knees. He felt a hand on his back and turned his head to see Molly squatting beside him. She rubbed his back and reminded him so much of his mother that Theo began to cry. Molly put an arm around him and he buried his face in her neck and sobbed. He felt both her arms come around him as she spoke soothing words in his ear and he closed his eyes, losing himself blissfully to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When he woke, he was in a bed, a very warm and comfortable bed. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled into the warmth of it for a few seconds longer before his eyes flew open and he bolted upright. Where was he and how had he gotten here? His brow furrowed and the last thing he remembered was being with Molly and Arthur.

"Theo?" a familiar voice said and Theo sucked in a breath before whirling around. It couldn't be. A small lamp was switched on and Draco came into view, sitting on a bed opposite Theo's. Theo gaped at him. "Theo I'm so sorry, are you all right?" But Theo couldn't speak. He couldn't believe that Draco was sitting across from him. Draco continued talking, not seeming able to stop.

"After the police took me, they called the social worker and I thought she was going to take me back to the boy's home but she told me that after we ran off, some of the other boys told what Umbridge had been doing to punish us. They must have finally believed us because they arrested her and Filch." Theo shuddered. "And they brought me here."

"I was trying to figure out a way to get away and come find you, but I wasn't sure exactly where I was and-" Draco had to stop talking when the air was forced from his lungs by Theo grabbing him and hugging him tightly. Draco froze for a moment before he hugged him back.

"This place, it's pretty good," he said. "There are a lot of kids here, but Arthur and Molly, they're nothing like Umbridge and Filch, and the food," Draco groaned in appreciation. "That woman can cook." Theo began to laugh and soon the two boys were both holding their sides from laughing so hard.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Draco asked him once they had finally stopped. Theo nodded. "Good." Draco slung an arm around his shoulders. Theo smiled and relaxed a bit more. "Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"You need a shower mate." Draco wrinkled his nose and Theo punched him in the arm before laughing again.


End file.
